Recueil d'OS Daenerys X Jon (Jonerys)
by Harry Snow Stark
Summary: Une série de One Shot sur Dany et Jon :):):)
1. Jon & Daenerys : One Shot 1

Daenerys était troublée, cela était très rare car la jeune femme savait toujours ce qu'elle faisait et aussi quoi faire. Mais à cet instant, elle se sentait complètement déstabiliser

Elle était pourtant là où elle avait toujours voulu être, elle avait reconquis les sept couronnes et avait reprit le trône de son père, restaurant ainsi la dynastie des Targaryen sur le trône de fer.

Son armée était arrivé à temps pour sauver Ellaria Sand mais n'avaient rien pu faire pour sa fille qui était morte devant elle. Elle avait placé Ellaria en tant que Dame de Dorne, la famille Martell ayant été décimée. Euron Greyjoy était été tué dans la guerre et Yara avait pris sa place avec le soutient de Daenerys. La jeune reine avait ainsi quelqu'un de confiance pour diriger Dorne et les fer-nés. Elle était également récompensée Jaime Lannister qui avait choisis son honneur à sa sœur et apportant son soutien contre les Marcheurs Blancs alors que Cersei avait mentie, comme à son habitude à son autre frère Tyrion. Elle l'avait nommé Lord de Castral Rock et lui avait laissé toutes ses richesses. En parlant de Tyrion, il était toujours la main de Daenerys et continuait de la servir du mieux qu'il pouvait et surtout, en buvant toujours autant de vin.

Elle devrait être heureuse mais elle ne l'était pas, il lui manquait quelque chose et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait l'avoir.

Quelque chose ? non plutôt quelqu'un. Et cette personne était Jon Snow, le jeune homme s'était allié à elle quand elle lui avait promis son aide pour les Marcheurs Blancs. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, son cœur battait à toute ronde et elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Elle ne ressentait pas maintenant ce qu'elle avait ressentie pour Drogo, après la mort de son mari, elle ne pensait pas être capable d'aimer à nouveau mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Batard du Nord.  
Ensemble, ils avaient gagné contre les Marcheurs Blancs et Daenerys était devenue reine des six couronnes. En effet, elle avait décidé de laisser Jon en tant que Roi du Nord, ayant rapidement constaté que les Nordiens aimaient leur roi et le respectait et aussi que Jon comprenait bien mieux les Nordiens qu'elle et donc, qu'il était plus apte qu'elle a le gouverner. Elle le laissait gérer le Nord comme bon lui semblait, sachant très bien que le jeune homme fera toujours passer le bonheur des Nordiens avant tout. Elle avait également décider de « donner » Rhaegal à Jon, en effet, le dragon appréciait aussi l'homme et c'était même laisser monter par ce dernier durant la guerre. Quand Jon était reparti à Winterfell, la jeune femme avait rapidement constatée la tristesse de son dragon et avait décider de le laisser partir avec une lettre expliquant à Jon qu'elle le laissait s'occuper du dragon mais qu'elle voulait des nouvelles régulièrement.

Ce dernier était justement venu à Port-Réal afin de montrer Rhaegar qui se portait à merveilles, le dragon semblait vraiment se plaire dans le nord. Jon devait repartir le lendemain alors, elle lui avait proposer de diner avec elle, ce que le jeune homme avait rapidement accepté.

Elle se préparait donc, elle mit sa plus belle robe, l'une des seules robes qu'elle possédait qui dévoilait un peu son corps. Elle était grise avec des bordures d'or et avait un décolleté avantageux sans pour autant être vulgaire, elle était également légèrement transparente et très fluide. En la regardant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la robe qu'elle portait quand elle à rencontrer Drogo.

-Vous êtes très belle Majesté, fit Missandei qui l'avait aidé à s'habiller. Lord Snow ne pourra pas résister.

L'ancienne esclave et conseillère de Daenerys était en effet la seule personne à connaitre les sentiments de la reine à l'égard du Roi du Nord. Au fil du temps, la métisse était devenue une amie pour Daenerys.

-Merci Missandei, fit la blonde. Je ne suis plus habituée à porter se genre de robe…

-Elle vous va à ravir, la rassura l'autre.

-Que comptes-tu faire dans mes cheveux ? demanda la reine.

-Si je peux vous conseiller, je pense que vous devriez pour une fois laisser vos cheveux lâchés, leur blondeur contraste parfaitement avec la robe.

La reine se regarda dans le miroir, elle ne gardait plus ses cheveux lâchés depuis des années et trouvait l'idée de Missandei excellente.

Elle allait parler quand on frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi, fit une voix familière. Puis-je entrer ?

-Bien sûr, s'empressa de dire Daenerys.

Jon entra alors, il portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Daenerys ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il avait également lâché ses cheveux, le rendant encore plus beau.

-Mesdames, fit-il en s'inclinant.

-Monseigneur, fit Missandei en s'inclinant également.

-Merci pour ton aide Missandei, fit Daenerys en se tournant vers la métisse.

Comprenant le message, la jeune femme s'inclina avant de partir, laissant les deux monarques ensemble.

-Tu es très élégant, fit Daenerys en regardant Jon.

-Merci, fit-il avec un sourire. Et toi, tu es superbe…

-Merci.

Ils s'approchèrent de la table et, en parfait gentleman, Jon tira la chaise pour Daenerys qui sourit et le remercia avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Missandei revient avec le diner avant de se retirer.

-Est-ce que tu t'habitues à Port-Real ? demanda Jon afin de commencer la discussion.

-Ce n'est pas comme à Essos, fit la reine avec un sourire. Je suis moins libre ici.

-Je comprends, fit le jeune homme. Port-Real est un peu trop bruyant pour moi. Je préfère de loin le calme du Nord.

-Le bruit ne me dérange pas, les Dothraki ne sont pas connus pour leur silence.

-Je l'avais remarqué, rigola Jon en regardant par la fenêtre. Si on tient compte de la fête qu'ils ont fait à ton couronnement, je plains les habitants….

Il se mit alors à éclater de rire, rire qui était magnifique aux yeux de Daenerys et qui l'entraina elle aussi.

-Et toi avec le Nord ? demanda Daenerys après avoir repris ses esprits.

-Tout va très bien, Sansa et Arya se disputent toujours autant…. Davos à beaucoup du mal à les arrêter parfois….

-En parlant de lui, comment se débrouille t'il en tant que Main ?

-Il se débrouille très bien, je suis étonné avec quel facilité il a réussi à approcher la culture Nordienne.

Jon avait en effet décider de prendre Davos comme main du Roi, l'homme ayant toujours de bon conseil et Jon lui faisait entièrement confiance pour diriger le Nord en son absence.

Ils finirent le repas en parlant de tout et de rien et Daenerys proposa de boire un dernier verre, ce que Jon accepta sans soucis, heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec la jeune blonde.

-C'est plutôt calme ses derniers temps, fit Daenerys.

-Il va falloir s'y habituer, maintenant que tu as récupérer ton trône et que les Marcheurs Blancs ne sont plus là, on risque fort de rester comme ca pendant de nombreuses années.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel qui s'était assombrit. Malgré la pénombre, Jon pouvait parfaitement distinguer les deux dragons qui voilaient autour d'eux. Il comprenait très bien la mère des Dragons, lui aussi était habitué à l'action et le fait de rester à Winterfell sans rien faire l'ennuyait profondément. Il viendrait presque à regretter que la guerre soit terminé

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent…

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Daenerys en se tournant vers lui.

-Diner ensemble, fit Jon en la regardant. Loin de tous…Juste toi et moi…

Elle était surprise et heureuse à la fois, heureuse que Jon ait apprécier ce diner au point de vouloir renouveler l'expérience.

-Bien sûr, continua Jon. Cela ne pourra pas se faire à Port Réal tout le temps.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, prenant son courage à deux mains.

-Peut être que…la prochaine fois…on pourrait diner à Winterfell…Je pourrais ainsi te montrer mieux le Nord…

-Ce serait avec plaisir, fit Daenerys avec un sourire.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, les deux étaient désormais très proches, pouvant sentir la respiration de l'autre. Lui, le Batard du Nord, la glace et elle, la Mère des Dragons, le feu. Deux éléments éloignés et si proches à la fois.  
Jon leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de Daenerys, l'effleurant. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, appréciant le geste. Elle les rouvrit pour voir Jon se rapprocher d'elle lentement.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en douceur, Jon ne souhaitant pas forcer Daenerys. Mais celle-ci se laissa faire, elle attendait cela depuis des mois.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune résistance, Jon approfondit le baiser, plaçant son autre main sur les hanches de Daenerys qui déposa ses mains dans les cheveux du Roi du Nord. Elle avait envie de lui et il avait envie d'elle.  
Ils rompirent leur baiser et Jon s'approcha de son oreille.

-Je t'aimes Dany, murmurait-'il.

Elle lui embrassa le cou, répondant à sa déclaration. Jon sourit et l'a regardé quelques secondes avant de se reculer pour se diriger vers la porte. Daenerys le regarda, sans comprendre. Elle sursauta en voyant Jon verrouiller la porte et l'a regardé. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau, elle s'accrocha à sa chemise en répondant. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir la main de Jon défaire lentement sa robe. Jon l'a regardé pour lui demander son accord et elle y répondit avec un sourire. Jon finit de défaire la robe et l'a laissa tomber au sol, il se décala d'un pas afin de pouvoir la regarder.

-Tu es magnifique.

Daenerys sourit et se rapprocha de lui, elle lui enleva sa chemise, dévoilant son torse couvert de cicatrice. Daenerys les regarda avant d'embrasser celle se trouvant au niveau du cœur, la couvrant de baiser, Jon leva la tête en l'air en fermant les yeux, son envie grandissait de plus en plus avec les attentions de Daenerys.

Lui l'a fait se redresser pour l'embrasser avant de la prendre par les hanches pour l'a soulevé. Tout en l'embrassant, il l'a conduit au lit où il l'as coucha. Il l'a couvrit alors de baisers dans le cou, n'hésitant pas à lui faire un petit suçon. Il descendit plus bas et joua avec ses seins et descendants plus bas, arrachant des gémissements à Daenerys. Il descendit encore plus bas jusqu'à arriver à son intimité. Il l'embrassa pour commencer, attirant la curiosité de sa partenaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jon leva les yeux en souriant.

-Quelque chose qui devrait te faire plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas Dany.

Décidant de lui faire confiance, elle se laissa donc faire. Jon s'approcha de l'intimité de la jeune reine et y introduit sa langue, jouant avec son clitoris. Daenerys sursauta de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle gémit mais se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.

-Non, fit Jon en se redressant. Je veux t'entendre Dany.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent durant quelques secondes avant que Jon ne recommence et, cette fois, Daenerys ne se gêna pas pour exprimer son plaisir, gémissant et se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Jon s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes et remonta pour l'embrasser, baiser auquel Daenerys répondit avec ardeur. Tout en l'embrassant, elle entreprit de défaire son pantalon. Jon arrêta le baiser et l'a regarda avec un sourire.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? demanda t'il.

-J'en suis sûre. J'en est autant envie que toi.

Jon sourit et se redressa pour défaire son pantalon qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Il s'approcha alors de Daenerys et entra d'un coup. La blonde gémit en jetant la tête en arrière.

-Ca va ? demanda Jon.

Daenerys le regarda, touché que Jon s'inquiète ainsi pour elle alors qu'il savait qu'elle s'était déjà mariée et que donc, elle n'était plus vierge. Elle affirma de la tête et, rassuré Jon commença des mouvements de bassin en douceur pour commencer avant de y aller de plus en plus fort, Daenerys gémit de plus en plus fort et s'accrocha à Jon pour être plus près de lui, elle posa sa tête dans son cou, respirant avec plaisir son odeur et couvrant un peu ses cris, elle ne tenait pas à alerter tout le château.

Le lendemain, Daenerys fut la première à se réveiller. Elle voulu se relever mais ne le put car un bras puissant l'a maintenait par la taille. Elle tourna les yeux et sourit en voyant le visage endormi de l'homme qu'elle aimait à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna pour être pouvoir mieux le regarder. Il était encore plus beau quand il dormait, il ressemblait à un ange et Daenerys se dit qu'elle pourrait passer toute la journée à le garder ainsi.

Jon se réveilla dix minutes plus tard, il fut un instant surprit de voir Daenerys le regarder avant que les événements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. La blonde lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

-Bonjour, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, répondit le brun en lui caressant la joue.

Daenerys se plaça sur lui, les bras sur son torse et une jambe entre celles de Jon. Ils étaient ainsi mieux placer pour se regarder.

-Cette nuit à été merveilleuse, fit la mère des Dragons.

-Pour moi aussi, fit le Roi du Nord avec un sourire. J'en avais envie depuis longtemps…

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, en douterais-tu ?

-Pas vraiment, moi aussi j'en avais envie. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré pour ainsi dire…

Elle semblait un peu gênée de dire ça mais Jon la rassura en lui embrassant le nez

-C'est la même chose pour moi.

-On peut appeler cela un coup de foudre alors ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de rigoler, chacun se sentait si complet à présent et aucun n'avait envie de voir l'autre partir.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu restes ici, confia Daenerys en caressant le torse de Jon avec ses doigts, provoquant ainsi volontairement des frissons chez le roi du Nord

-Malheureusement, nous avons des devoirs, moi en tant que Roi du Nord et toi en tant que Reines des Sept couronnes…

-Les devoirs….L'un des seuls inconvénients de régné

Daenerys boudait et Jon ne put s'empêcher de l'a trouvé mignonne ainsi. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle était ainsi, qu'elle se laissait laisser et il en était vraiment ravi. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de retourner à Winterfell ou au moins sans elle. Il avait gardé ses sentiments trop longtemps et, maintenant qu'il les avait dévoilés il n'avait pas envie de retourner à sa vie monotone. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée.

-J'ai peut-être une solution…

Daenerys l'écouta avec attention.

-Une solution qui plairait à tous…

-Parle !

-Une alliance entre la capital et le Nord.

Daenerys fut déçue, elle avait espérer autre chose. Jon lui sourit.

-Une alliance…par un mariage…

Daenerys le regarda, surprise avant de comprendre l'allusion de Jon, le jeune homme se contenta de sourire.

-Est-ce que tu…

-En effet, je vous demande officiellement votre main Ma Reine.

Daenerys lui sourit avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

-Vous l'avez Mon Roi, fit-elle avec un sourire.


	2. Jon & Daenerys : One Shot 2

Dans le château de Winterfell, Daenerys Targaryen est en train de se préparer pour le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle avait choisit Winterfell car elle savait que son futur époux était très attaché au Nord et aussi parce qu'à cause de la guerre, Port Réal avait été totalement détruit et elle ne voulait pas attendre qu'il soit reconstruit pour se marier  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir, malgré la neige qui tombait, elle avait opté pour une robe printanière faite de la meilleure soie qui provenait d'Essos. Elle était à manche longue et moulait son corps à la perfection. Elle appréciait spécialement le dos qui était composé d'une vingtaine de boutons qui allaient jusqu'à la chute de ses reins.

Dans le miroir, il regardait Sansa Stark s'occuper de ses cheveux, la jeune femme avaient insisté pour aider la jeune femme à s'apprêter et Daenerys avait aussitôt accepté car Sansa venait du Nord et connaissait donc les coutumes. La rousse avait attaqué les longs cheveux blonds en un chignon lâche en laissant quelques mèches tomber devant son visage.

-Vous êtes absolument magnifique votre altesse, fit Sansa avec un sourire.

-Sansa, fit Daenerys en se tournant. Dans moins d'une heure, nous serons de la même famille, appelle moi Daenerys.

-Comme tu voudras Daenerys, fit la jeune Stark en s'inclinant.

La blonde se leva pour se regarder de nouveau dans le miroir, elle était stresser. Allait-elle commettre un impair et vexer les Nordiens ? Allait-ils décider qu'elle ne ferait pas une bonne Reine du Nord ?

Reine du Nord en effet car elle avait décider de laisser le Nord libre et donc, elle n'était pas leur souveraine mais elle le serait bientôt et comptait bien laisser au Nord leur indépendance. Elle était déjà Reine de six royaumes, elle pouvait bien laisser le Nord libre.

-Tu penses que Jon va aimer ? demanda t'elle à Sansa.

-J'en suis persuadée, tu pourrais même être habitué avec un sac, il t'aimerait.

Daenerys sourit et encore plus quand Sansa déposa sur ses épaules une cape en fourrure blanche, c'était une commune des Nordiens de toujours avoir une cape de fourrure lorsqu'on quittait une demeure.

-Te voilà enfin prête, fit Sansa. Les autres m'attendent, tu n'a plus besoin de moi ?

-Non, fit Daenerys. Tout est parfait, merci pour ton aide Sansa.

La jeune femme s'inclina et sortit, laissant la jeune femme attendre qu'on vienne l'a chercher.

Seule, Daenerys se mit à réfléchir à sa relation avec Jon, dès qu'elle avait poser ses yeux sur lui, elle avait été intriguée par cet homme qui refusait de plier le genoux devant elle. Il était le premier homme à l'a défier ainsi et cela l'avait intriguée alors, elle l'avait laissée vivre au lieu de le tuer comme tous les autres.

Au fil des jours, elle avait appris à le connaitre et avait découvert un homme qui se battait pour son peuple et était prêt à tout pour lui, même à défier la mère des Dragons.

Jon était un homme qui n'avait peur de rien et elle l'avait remarqué quand il n'avait pas bouger quand Drogon s'était approché de lui après la destruction du butin de Hautjardin. A ce moment, Daenerys eu peur pour Jon car Drogon semblait prêt à le brûler. Aussitôt fut-elle surprise de voir son dragon approcher sa tête du Roi du Nord et encore plus en voyant Jon retira son gant pour caresser le dragon qui ronronnait à ses caresses. Elle sut à ce moment là que Jon était spécial, personne autre qu'elle n'avait réussi jusqu'à présent à approcher ses dragons et encore moins à les toucher.

Au fil du temps, son affection pour l'homme grandissait de plus en plus jusqu'à la bataille au-delà du mur où Jon venait tenu à participer pour lui prouver l'existence des marcheurs blancs. Quand elle eu reçu l'appel de Gendry, elle n'avait pas hésiter à partir au-delà du mur avec ses dragons. Elle le regretta rapidement car cette bataille causa la mort de Vicerion. Après la mort de son dragon, elle pensa aussitôt à rentrer mais hésita en voyant Jon continuer à combattre les marcheurs blancs. Elle rentra finalement en voyant le roi de la Nuit viser Drogon mais, une fois arriver à châteauNoir, elle ne put s'empêcher de rester dans une tour de contrôle pour voir si Jon arrivait. Elle avait commencer à perdre espoir quand elle vit un cheval arriver vers eux, son cœur se remplie alors de joie.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre où Jon fut placer, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était les marques qu'il avait sur le torse, les marques de couteaux et elle comprenait ainsi les allusions de Davos Mervault.

Jon resta inconscient deux jours et elle resta à son chevet durant tout ce temps, elle ne voulait pas manquer son réveil. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle en fut très soulagée. Elle essaya de faire bonne figure pour ne rien laisser transparaitre mais, quand il prit sa main, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il lui rendit. Elle l'avait toutefois lâcher avant de perdre totalement le contrôle.

Ils n'en n'avaient jamais reparlé jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne frapper à la porte de sa cabine après leur visite à Port Réal, ils unirent alors leurs corps, chose que Daenerys voulait depuis des jours. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, laissant leur cœur parler pour eux.

Le lendemain, elle resta une heure à regarder Jon dormir à côté d'elle, elle n'avait jamais fait ça avec Daario alors qu'elle avait plusieurs fois couché avec lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de Jon Snow, le Roi du Nord. Elle voulait rester toute sa vie avec cet homme et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en entendant frapper à la porte, elle autorisa l'entrée et sourit en voyant Jorah entrer.

-Vous êtes magnifique Khaleesi, fit-il en lui embrassant la main.

-Merci Sir Jorah.

-Etes-vous prête ?

-Oui.

Il lui donna son bras qu'elle prit volontiers, ils sortirent alors du château, la cérémonie ayant lieu à l'arbre sacré de Winterfell, les deux époux avaient choisit cet endroit car Daenerys avait adoré cet endroit dès qu'elle l'avait vu et parce qu'elle savait que cet forêt était sacré pour les Nordiens et surtout pour la famille Stark.

Le parcours était tracé avec des lampions qui traçait le passage. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Daenerys serra le bras de Jorah qui sentait très bien son stress et essaya de l'a rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieu de cérémonie, Daenerys leva alors les yeux qu'elle avait gardé baissé tout le temps et son regard fut aussitôt attiré vers Jon, vêtu de sa cape en fourrure qu'elle apprécia particulièrement pour sa douceur, elle put également remarqué qu'il n'avait pas son armure mais un costume Nordiens en cuir. Il avait également lâché ses cheveux, ce qui lui allait beaucoup mieux selon elle.

Le septon allant précider l'union commença à parler

-Qui se présente devant les anciens dieux ?

-Daenerys, de la maison Targaryen, Reine des Sept couronnes. Elle implore l'approbation des dieux. Qui l'a demande en mariage ?

Davos s'avança d'un pas.

-Jon Snow, Roi du Nord, Qui l'a propose ?

-Jorah, de la maison Mormont, héritier de l'ile au ours et Conseiller de la reine.

Le septon affirma de la tête et Jorah accompagna Daenerys jusqu'à Jon qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa promise. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était faite aussi belle pour lui, sa robe était superbe et montrait plus ses formes que toutes les autres qu'il ait pu voir.

-Vous devez maintenant couvrir la mariée et l'a mettre sous votre protection.

Revenant un peu à lui, Jon lança un sourire gêné au Septon et enleva son manteau pour en couvrir Daenerys, la jeune femme frissonna en sentant les mains de Jon sur elle. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur celle de Jon et le septon commença à les liées avec un ruban.

-Je suis ici pour liée deux âmes en un seul cœur, un seul corps, une seule âme. Maudit soit celui qui s'y interposa. Maintenant regarder vous et dites les mots.

Leurs mains toujours liées, ils se mirent l'un devant l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux.

 ** _Par le père, le ferrant et le guerrier_**

 ** _Par la mère, la demoiselle, l'aïeul et l'étranger_**

 ** _Je suis sien_**

 ** _Je suis sienne_**

 ** _Il est mien_**

 ** _Elle est mienne_**

 ** _De cet instant, jusqu'à mon dernier jour._**

Ils eurent tous les deux un sentiment étrange en prononçant ses mots, ils prirent soudainement conscience qu'ils venaient de se lier pour la vie et que rien ne pourrait plus briser ce lien. Jon prit alors le visage de sa femme dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec plaisir, Daenerys répondant au baiser avec plaisir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant des cris, ils se tournèrent pour voir les sauvageons et les Dotrakis présents crier de joie.

Ils se regardèrent avant de rire de concert, ils étaient entre amis, ils pouvaient bien se lâcher un peu.

Jon prit la main de Daenerys et se tourna vers tous les invités qui applaudirent.

-Vive le roi ! Vive la reine !

Les deux époux se regardèrent et se sourirent, heureux comme jamais. Maintenant que la guerre était terminé, ils allaient pouvoir batir un monde meilleur, ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépares….


	3. Jon & Daenerys : One Shot 3

_**Os GOT : Jon Snow x Daenerys Targaryen  
**_  
Daenerys était à Winterfell, enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle voulait hurler mais son éducation le lui interdisait.

Elle pensait enfin avoir trouver le bonheur, elle pensait enfin avoir trouver le bon, celui qui pourrait lui faire oublier sa douleur d'avoir perdue Drogo.

Mais tout cela avait été brisée par les révélations de Bran Stark, tout son monde s'était écoulé en l'espace de quelques instants.

Jon était un Targaryen et en plus, son neveu. Elle ne pouvait donc plus prétendre au trône de fer, Jon est l'héritier légitime. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire et surtout, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle était énervée bien sûre mais elle était également heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la dernière de sa lignée, que sa lignée avait encore la chance de continuer après sa mort, les femmes ne pouvant transmettre le nom de famille.

Mais elle était surtout triste car maintenant, toute sa relation avec Jon était remise en question. Elle ne pouvait plus le cacher, elle était tombée amoureuse du Roi du Nord. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il était différent des autres. Il avait osé l'a défié, ce que personne n'avait osé auparavant. Il avait refusé de plier le genou alors qu'elle pouvait le faire brûler avec ses dragons.

Ils avaient appris à se connaitre et Daenerys avait pu voir l'homme courageux et honnête que Tyrion lui avait décrit. Elle avait commencé à l'apprécier à partir de là  
Cette amitié s'était transformée définitivement en amour définitivement en amour après la bataille au-delà du mur. Elle avait eu peur que Jon ne soit mort après l'avoir obligée à partir pour éviter la mort d'un autre dragon. Pour la première fois, elle avait hésité à protéger ses dragons, elle ne voulait pas laisser Jon derrière elle. Elle est restée ensuite des heures au poste de surveillance de châteaunoir, attendant de voir s'il revenait, elle ne voulait pas sortir, même après plusieurs demandes de Ser Jorah. C'est quand elle commença à perdre espoir que le cheval arriva.

Elle se rendit tout de suite près de lui et son cœur failli exploser en voyant les cicatrices sur le torse de Jon, en particulier celle se trouvant près du cœur. Elle avait finalement compris les propos de Ser Davos

Elle était restée au chevet de Jon jusqu'à son réveil, elle ne voulait pas rater le moment où il ouvrirait les yeux. Son cœur faillit exploser quand ce fut le cas, elle pouvait voir la peine dans ses yeux quand il s'excusait pour la mort de Viscerion, elle s'empressait donc de la faire disparaitre rapidement. Quand il l'appela « Dany », elle ne revit pas son frère comme elle le pensait mais elle trouvait que cela sonnait très bien dans la bouche de Jon mais elle expliqua des relations avec Viserys a la place. Quand Jon l'appela « ma reine » a la place, elle sut de suite qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ses deux mots de la bouche du roi du Nord.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant frappée à la porte. Reprenant contenance, elle autorisa l'entrée. Ce fut Missandei qui entra.

-Que veut tu Missandei ?

\- Vous parlez votre majesté, par rapport avec ce qui s'est passé tout a l'heure.

Daenerys invita Missandei à s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit, elle avait fini par considérer Missandei comme une amie et elle savait que parler avec elle lui ferait du bien.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Missandei, cette révélation remet tout en cause. Je ne peux plus prétendre au trône de fer maintenant qu'on sait que Jon est un Targaryen. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant ne sert plus à rien.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui vous tracasse le plus majesté, répondit simplement Missandei

Daenerys ne fut pas surprise, Missandei savait toujours ce qui n'allait pas

-Vous aimez le lord Snow, mais avec cette histoire vous ne savez pas comment réagir.

-Les Dothraki n'accepterons jamais de suivre Jon.

-Ils accepterons si vous leur demander. Vous devez arrêter de trouver des excuses pour ne pas parler de votre relation avec lui.

Elle prit les mains de Daenerys dans les siennes.

-Vous l'aimez et il vous aime, cela se voit. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de penser d'abord au trône avant votre propre bonheur. Vous êtes heureuse et ce n'est pas cette histoire de famille qui changera quelques choses. Votre famille est connue pour marier entre frère et sœur après tout.

Missandei marquait un point. Daenerys le savait

-Il est aussi malheureux que vous, il reste enfermé dans le cavos des Stark depuis cette histoire.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Daenerys.

-Absolument, personne n'arrive à l'en faire sortir. Peut être que vous y arriverez.

-Mais, pour le trône ?

\- Vous êtes tous les deux des Targaryen, que ce soit lui ou vous qui montes sur le trône, est-ce vraiment grave ?

Missandei se leva ensuite pour partir, laissant ainsi Daenerys en pleine réflexion. Son amie avait raison, elle voulait que le trône de revienne aux Targaryen et maintenant, elle n'était plus la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Elle entra dans le cavos des Stark, Jon l'y avait emmener à son arrivée pour lui faire la visite des lieux et pour lui parler de sa famille. Elle savait où le trouver.  
-Jon…

Le jeune homme sursauta et tourna les yeux vers elle, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici et ça, Daenerys le savait.

Il reporta son attention sur la statue devant laquelle il se trouvait, Daenerys s'approcha de lui sans un mot. Elle regarda a son tour la statue de Lyanna Stark.

-Toute ma vie, commença Jon. Je croyais être le bâtard de Ned Stark, que je n'étais qu'une erreur de la nature comme le disait Catelyn Stark. Les gens ne se souciait pas de moi et même mon père préférait ses enfants légitimes a moi, même s'il essayait de le cacher. J'ai dû apprendre très tôt à me battre, à me forger une carapace pour me protéger des insultes.

Daenerys ne dit rien et laissa Jon parler, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de vider son sac.

-Après l'exécution de Ned Stark, les choses se sont enchaine et j'ai finis par devenir roi du nord. Moi, le batard était devenu le roi du nord, je ne pensais qu'a la guerre à venir contre les marcheurs blancs quand j'ai été convoquer par Tyrion pour venir prêter allégeance a la véritable reine des sept couronnes disait t'il. Beaucoup m'ont dit de ne pas y aller mais je n'en ai fait qu'a ma tête et c'est que je t'ai rencontré. Et je peux le dire, ma rencontre avec toi a été une des plus belles choses qui me soit arriver.

Daenerys eut un petit sourire.

-Mais, avec ses révélations, je me rends compte que toute ma vie est un mensonge. Moi qui aie toujours voulu avoir un nom, j'aurais préféré rester le simple bâtard dont personne ne se souciait.

-Je pense au contraire que tu sois devenu roi du nord soit une très bonne chose, intervient Daenerys. Tu aimes ton peuple et ça se voit qu'eux aussi tienne à toi. Ils t'ont nommé roi du nord pour une bonne raison. Ils croient en toi pour régner de manière noble et juste.

-Je pourrais te retourner le compliment.

-merci, sourit Daenerys. Tu es un excellent roi Jon. Tu ne cherches pas la puissance, tu veux juste protéger les nordiens et je respecte cela.

Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers lui.

-Et je sais que tu feras un magnifique roi pour les sept couronnes.

Jon eut un petit sourire en coin

\- Je ne veux pas du trône de fer, c'est toi qui seras reine.

-Tu est l'héritier légitime Jon, c'est toi qui dois régner.

Jon tourna les yeux vers elle, la jeune femme se laissa submerger par les yeux de son compagnon. Il devait l'a prendre pour une folle mais elle savait que c'était la chose a faire et que Jon serait un meilleur roi qu'elle.

-Tu as attendue toutes ses années, fonder une armée pour conquérir le trône de fer…

-Je veux reprendre le trône de mes ancêtres, je veux qu'un Targaryen monte sur le trône de fer et je pensais que ce serait moi, pensant être la dernière de ma lignée mais la révélation de Brandon Stark change tout.

Elle se mit face a Jon et lui prit la main.

-C'est toi qui deviendra roi quand l'armée des morts sera détruite. Je ne veux pas vivre la même chose que l'usurpateur et nous savons tous les deux que c'est ce qui arrivera si je monte sur le trône.

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, laissant leur regard parler pour eux.

-Très bien, abdiqua Jon avec un sourire. Mais a une condition…

Daenerys fut un instant surprise et le fut encore plus quand Jon retira son gant pour lui caresser la joue.

-J'accepte de devenir roi si tu acceptes d'être ma reine.

Daenerys crue que son cœur allait exploser.

-Depuis cette nuit, fit Jon. Je sais que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, et je sais que c'est réciproque, tu ne l'aurais jamais une telle proposition si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je sais que cela fera parler mais, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai envie de faire ce qui me plait sans penser aux autres.

Daenerys sourit et prit la main de Jon dans la sienne. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait cru que Jon aurait voulu tout arrêter mais c'était le contraire qui se produisait.

-Je vous aimes Daenerys Targaryen et je veux que vous soyez ma reine du Nord et plus tard des sept couronnes.

Une demande en mariage, Jon lui demandait sa main. Si elle ne trouvait pas dans le cavos des Stark, elle aurait rigolé.

-J'accepte avec plaisir. Je vous aime également Aegon Targaryen.

Jon sourit et l'embrassa. Daenerys répondit avec plaisir. Les deux transmettaient tout leur amour dans ce baiser. Pour la première fois, les deux avaient envie de faire ce qu'ils voulaient et ne voulaient pas penser aux conséquences de leurs actes.

-Je préfère que tu m'appelles Jon, fit le roi du Nord avec un sourire.

-Et moi, je préfère quand tu m'appelles Dany.

Les deux se regardèrent avec un sourire avant que Jon ne prenne la mère des dragons dans ses bras. Les yeux de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers la statue de Lyanna Stark et elle ne pût s'empêcher de soufflée un ''merci''


	4. Jon & Ghost : One Shot

**_Parce que, comme beaucoup d'entres vous, j'ai été triste des "adieux" de Jon envers Ghost, j'ai décider d'être moi même une scène d'adieux entre les deux. J'espère que cela vous plairas._**

* * *

Jon ne savait plus quoi faire, Daenerys avait été clair, personne ne devait connaitre la vérité, même pas sa propre famille. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était un Targaryen.

Mais ça, Jon ne pouvait pas le faire. Sansa et Arya étaient ses sœurs et donc, elles avaient le droit de savoir. Il pouvait le cacher aux autres mais pas à elles, surtout à Arya qui comprendrait rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas et chercherait absolument à savoir.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit provenant de la porte, il reconnut des grattements. Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit, il eut alors la surprise de voir Ghost, son loup devant la porte, le regardant comme pour lui demander la permission pour entrer. Permission que Jon lui donna en ouvrant encore plus la porte, laissant le loup entrer. Ce dernier s'approcha alors du feu et s'assit devant.

A la lumière des flammes, Jon put mieux voir son loup mais surtout, son cœur se serra en voyant les nombreuses taches rouges sur le pelage normalement blanc de son loup, ses blessures infliger par l'armée des morts.

Il s'approcha du feu et s'assit à même le sol, à côté de Ghost qui le regarda, visiblement surprit.

Jon regarda le feu, ne souhaitant pas regarder Ghost plus longtemps. Non pas qu'il le trouvait répugnant, loin de là. C'était lui qu'il répugnait car il se rendait compte seulement maintenant que, depuis les événements de Châteaunoir, il n'avait plus fait attention à Ghost.

Il se remémorait comment il l'avait trouvé, caché sous le corps de sa mère morte, comment il avait été attiré par son pelage blanc et ses grands yeux rouges qui le fixait avec tant d'innocence qu'il en avait été troublé. Ghost lui avait permis d'avoir un loup comme tous les autres enfants Stark. Comme il était un batard, il n'avait pas les mêmes contraintes que les autres enfants et pouvait donc passer plus de temps à s'occuper de Ghost. Il pouvait même se permettre de le laisser dormir dans sa chambre, le gardant ainsi au plus près de lui. Il lui avait permis de mieux supporter le mépris de Catelyn Stark et les remarques blessantes de Sansa à son égard.

Quand il était parti pour entrer dans la garde de nuit, il avait imposé Ghost alors que personne ne voulait d'un loup dans le château, il avait finalement eu raison car c'est grâce à lui que Jon découvrit l'existence des marcheurs blancs et qu'il a pu gagner la confiance du Lord Commandant.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi ou comment, son loup était devenu son confident, c'était à lui qu'il confiait des secrets qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache, sachant parfaitement que Ghost n'irait pas en parler ou qu'il ne le jugerait pas. Il avait trouvé un confident et un ami loyal.

Mais, depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts, il avait fait moins attention à son loup, au point de le laisser à Winterfell pour aller rencontrer Daenerys, alors qu'il l'accompagnait partout. Il l'avait considéré comme un boulet. Il avait abandonner son loup, son compagnon de toujours.

Pourtant, Ghost ne s'était jamais plains, toujours présent quand il l'appelait. Il se rappelait de la fête qu'il lui avait fait quand il était revenu à Winterfell.

Il se rendait maintenant compte de ses erreurs et s'en voulait pour avoir fait souffrir son loup.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, ne quittant pas le feu des yeux. Je n'ai pas fait attention à toi ses derniers temps, je suis désolé…

Il s'arrêta en sentant une pression sur son bras, il tourna alors la tête et fut surprit de voir Ghost pousser son bras, Jon le leva et fut encore plus surpris de voir Ghost se coucher et poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Jon posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal qui leva la queue et la balança doucement, montrant qu'il appréciait ce que faisait son maitre.

Son attention fut reportée sur l'oreille droite ou plutôt, ce qu'il restait de l'oreille droit de Ghost, cicatrice de la bataille contre les marcheurs blancs. Sa culpabilité grandit encore plus à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas hésiter à placer Ghost en première ligne, le menant à une mort certaine. Il aurait dû le placer dans la kript avec les femmes et les enfants et certainement pas sur le champ de bataille. S'il l'avait fait, Ghost ne serait pas dans cet état en ce moment

-Comment peux-tu encore m'aimez après ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda t'il en lui caressant doucement la tête.

Pour répondre, Ghost poussa l'autre main de Jon avec son museau. Le jeune homme déposa alors sa main sur le museau du loup et effleura doucement de ses doigts la blessure s'y trouvant.

Ghost avait toujours été capable de le comprendre, sachant quand il devait le réconforter et quand il fallait le défendre. Il était toujours là quand Jon avait besoin de lui.

Il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs mais comptait bien réparer celle-ci. Ghost ne combattra pas pour Daenerys, il en était hors de question. Il avait déjà perdu une oreille, il ne voulait pas qu'il perdre autre chose de plus important encore.

-Tu as assez souffert, fit-il en lui caressant doucement la tête. Je t'en ai déjà trop demander.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se pencha et prit son loup dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, de respirer à plein poumons son odeur qui lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs, il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait une dernière fois.

-Tu es rester près de moi pendant toutes ses années, me suivant dans la moindre de mes décisions. Tu es toujours revenus près de moi malgré les nombreuses fois où tu aurais pu ne jamais revenir. Merci pour tout Ghost, tu as été mon confident pendant toutes ses années. Mais maintenant, il est temps pour nous de nous séparer. La vie de château n'est pas fait pour toi, tu as besoin de grands airs, d'être libre.

C'était très dur mais il n'avait pas le choix, la vie de château n'était pas faite pour un loup géant. Il devait rendre sa liberté à Ghost, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.


End file.
